Fire Fist's Kunoichi
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: A fem Naruto, niece of Shanks, fakes her death during the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. She ends up as the cook for the Spade Pirates...how will this change things all around?


Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

Warning to all canon purists, as this is a crossover it is also by nature AU, so get over the fact that things will be changed. No one can remain the same throughout every single dimension inthe freaking universe, and there is a thing called narration as well, if you don't like then don't read and review, simple as that.

Prologue

Uzumaki Naruko, despite what she had let all of Konoha think _was not an Idiot_ , thank you. Playing dumb, playing up to her hair color was only common sense. Hiding her real gender even more so. So when the Teme decided to defect, and she was chosen to help retrieve his sorry ass she immediately created a shadow clone to seal up all the things she actually cared about, and managed to find her parents things as well. No one in Konoha knew her Uncle Shanks was even alive anymore now that Jiji was dead, and more to the point that he had trained her in Fuuinjutsu. When she signed the Toad Summoning Contract she had signed as Uzumaki Naru _to_ , and as her birth name. She had a second shadow clone call down the Toad with the summoning contract and added the name Kaiyō Hayate to it as well.

She'd thank the Teme for giving her this golden opportunity, especially when she used Fuuinjutsu to turn a log into herself to fake her death, and then she dyed her hair brown, putting in colored contacts to turn her eyes an unassuming brown as well before reverse summoning herself onto the deck of the Red Force. Her first shadow clone had reached her when no one was around, yes, she was concerned about Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, and Bushy-brows junior, but she had to do what she had to do.

To say Uzumaki Shanks was stunned at the appearance of his niece would be putting it mildly, " Naruko? "

" Kaiyō Hayate now, Oji(Uncle). I took the opportunity of the Teme's defection to get the fuck out myself. " Hayate states blandly, " Think you and your crew could get me trained up to New World standards? "

Shanks chuckles, " It'd be my honor, Hayate. I can even help you work on your kenjutsu. "

" I need to be in Wave Country in about two years though. "

Shanks looks at her, " Uzumaki gut feeling? "

She nods, " Right, then let's get you trained up properly. I do not need my sister coming back from the afterlife to kick my ass, dammit! "

" Oh, I also need to be trained up as a proper sea cook. " she adds as an afterthought.

Chapter 1

Wave Country, East Blue:

Portgaz D. Ace looks around the port country of Wave with his first mate Masked Deuce. Deuce's job for the most part right now was to keep him from drowning, thanks to the fact that he took the first bite of the Flame Flame Fruit. " We'll need to get honest jobs until we can earn the money for supplies. "

" You could try your hand at hunting. The Tanner accepts the skins, and the butcher the meet. Do either of you know how to properly skin an animal to get the best price for its pelt? "

Ace and Deuce look at the speaker, a teenaged girl with brown hair that faded to a lighter brown hair with some wave to it, and stopped at midback length, brown eyes, wearing clothes that would said she worked in a restaurant, " I know how to hunt, but I never had to actually sell the pelts, I'm from Dawn Island. "

" I can't hunt, but I am a doctor, so I could help out while we're here. " Deuce admits.

" I'm Portgaz D. Ace. "

" Call me Deuce. "

" Kaiyō Hayate, I just got off my shift at the local restaurant. We got some hotshot upstart pirates in at the moment. After what happened with the Shipping Magnate Gato Wave Country is not thrilled they have sea faring bandits to deal with basically. "

A closer look by Ace shows that the girl dyed her hair, why he didn't know… yet. Maybe, if he got lucky she'd agree to be his cook. He got lucky with finding a doctor so damned quickly, and he did have some decent navigation skills, unlike his little brother, whom couldn't navigate his way out of a wet paper bag. " You shouldn't have a problem finding the doctor's place from here, Deuce. Come on, Ace, after I get changed we'll be checking my traps, and then you're learning how to skin animals for their pelts. " Hayate says.

The males shrug and follow her lead. Hayate gives Ace a basic tour while leading him off, he would need to know how to find the Butcher Shop, and the Tanner's Shop as well. She also makes sure he knows where the Apothecary is too. " Hayate-aneki, you're home. "

Hayate smirks as Inari tackles her, " Of course I am, the sea faring bandits must be tired of getting humiliated by me. My companion here is Portgaz D. Ace. Ace, my surrogate younger brother Inari, his grandfather built that bridge, which is dedicated to the one whom inspired the people to rise up against Gato. I'm gonna be teaching him how to skin the animals he hunts to sell their pelts for profit once I get changed. You keep working on growing your chakra pool, okay. If it would be safer I could get you started on water walking, for now, stick to tree climbing, otouto. As long as you stay close enough to me that you can either get to me, or I can get to you things will be fine. "

Inari nods, " Chakra? " Ace questions.

" A mixture of physical and spiritual energies, it's what the Ninja of the Elemental Nations, and the Samurai of Iron Country use to fight. Water walking is a more advanced Chakra control exercise, but it can also double as increasing the Chakra pool that is readily available. Ever since Inari's mother was almost killed in front of him he's decided that he wants to be able to protect her. " Hayate answers as she heads upstairs to her room. Her year and a half with her uncle had done her wonders. Being around someone that genuinely loved her unconditionally…didn't care that she had Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune's yang half sealed inside her…was a serious balm to her soul.

Her uncle had gifted her with a normal Log Pose, an Eternal one to Runag, and a New World style Log Pose as well. Runag was his base in Paradise, the first half of the Grand Line. He had also commissioned her a sword from Iron Country, Samurai were notorious for being neutral, though even they would team up with their ninja compatriots to teach the upstart World Government to leave them the fuck alone. Ace has a considering look on his face.

Hayate grins at him, " I can check and see if your chakra is active, if not, I can help you learn how to use Haki instead. For now, we have traps to check, and you need to learn how to skin an animal to sell the pelt. "

Ace shrugs, and soon his lessons on how to skin an animal for their pelt have started. His first mate had it far easier to earn money legally than he did, but thanks to the hellacious training his adoptive grandfather put him through he knew damned well how to hunt. Hm, maybe he could swing back by Dawn Island for a little bit and train Luffy in Haki if it turned out to be a really useful thing to learn. Ace had no way of knowing that Garp just shuddered for no apparent reason.

Once everything was settled for the evening Hayate decided to see if Ace's chakra was active, if not, well she'd be teaching him how to use Haki. " Bad news, you won't be able to activate your chakra, Ace. Good news, I can start teaching you Observation Haki, then we'll move on from there. Besides, I could use a new sparring partner. " Hayate says.

" Sparring partner? "

Hayate sighs, " Let's just say there's a reason why I can use chakra, and leave it at that for now. "

Ace nods, and blinks when he's given a blindfold, " Put it on, and sit on the ground Indian style. I'm going to be using a branch to hit you, your job is to sense the hits coming, and dodge. I'll also be imbuing the branch with armament haki, because I can sense you're a logia type. Logia's are vulnerable to armament haki which means that you should make it a point to dodge all attacks you can anyhow, and more to the point there are some weapons made out of seastone as well, which can also affect those like you. "

It would be a very different Portgaz D. Ace that would leave Wave after commissioning his ship. Meeting Hayate was a major turning point, and even Deuce started to attend the Haki lessons. After a month of lessons Ace was able to spar with Hayate with his eyes closed, two months in and he accessed Busoshoku or Armament Haki. It was also at the two month mark that Ace asked the cook/retired kunoichi out. Ace knew that she hadn't told him everything, and what she did tell him _was the truth, after a fashion_. Three months in, and he was seriously considering making her his cook, and he learned she could spam shadow clones.

Tsunami, Tazuna, and Inari all watch the developing relationship between Ace and their heroine with relief. Ace would fully accept her, they could sense it, and it let them know their heroine, and surrogate granddaughter/daughter/sister would have someone that truly gave a damn about her at her side. They remembered Team Seven, and only Kakashi had really seemed to give a damn about her. Hell, Haku and Zabuza, even though they had died, had cared more about her than the pink haired banshee, and the damned traitorous Teme. Four months into the stay in Wave Hayate was officially Ace's cook/girlfriend/kunoichi. In between Haki training Deuce learned some more medical techniques, and there was a full med bay on the ship, along with a training room, one Hayate made flame proof with seals.

As a surprise for her new captain Hayate had shipwrights from Iron Country come over to reinforce the hull with steel as well. Of course, Hayate placed that bill on her Uncle Shanks' tab.

Red Force:

Uzumaki Shanks can only stare as a Messenger Hawk out of Iron Country of all places lands on one of Red Force's rails. He places some Ryo in the money pouch, and takes the scroll. His eyes pop open when he reads the contents, " That damned brat! Fuck, she just had to inherit that quirk from Kushina! "

Yasopp was the one to approach, and take the scroll from unresisting fingers, he blinks, and then cackles, " She stuck you with the bill of getting her new captain's ship to have a steel reinforced hull. "

The crew all cackle at this, " Why did she get that quirk of Kushina's? " Shanks pouts.

Wave Country:

Hayate perks up from where she's adding seals to the newly completed galley, Ace and Deuce were both watching her, and her numerous shadow clones applying the seals. Ace recognized the way she perked up, " What did you do, and to who? " Ace asks her.

" Oh, I sent the bill for the steel reinforced hull to my maternal uncle. I am not telling you who my uncle is just yet. Besides, I'd like to at least teach your little brother the basics of Haki, you did say he was going to be setting out too, in three years, right. I can add a time compression seal to the training room, and put him through a years' worth of training in only a day. " Hayate says.

Dawn Island:

Monkey D. Luffy pauses in his hunting as his _about to obtain good blackmail_ sense starts going off. Not just any blackmail, this would be blackmail on his big brother Ace. He quickly catches his prey, drags the giant boar to Dadan's place, and looks at her, " I need something that can take pictures, quickly. I am not wasting an opportunity to obtain viable blackmail on Ace. "

Dadan freezes, " Dogra, we need a camera that can survive anything! " If there was one thing Dadan liked about Luffy, it was his capacity to gather blackmail, or create opportunities to get said blackmail.

" Shishishi, should I go get some more food? " Luffy asks.

" Go find some wild vegetables, you do know how to tell difference between wild carrots and hemlock…right? "

Luffy grins, " I do, though I could go get some vegetables from Foosha if I take some game down in trade. "

Wave Country:

Ace shudders, " Why do I get the very distinct feeling you'll be handing my little brother perfectly viable blackmail on me? "

Hayate grins, " Maybe. "

Deuce smirks, " Do you have any good medical seals, Hayate? "

The brown haired girl grins, " I do, there are stasis seals, and sterilization seals, I intend to put them in the med bay, you can even have me put them on your surgical tools if necessary, and I am working out one that will keep Ace's powers in check should he need to be put under. "

Ace frowns, but he could see the point. Just because he was a Logia type didn't mean he couldn't get sick, so having something to keep his powers in check when he couldn't would be useful. Hayate had also made damned sure he dodged every attack that came his way by making sure to use Armament Haki in all of their spars. She had also started him on meditation so he could get a better handle on his newly acquired flame powers. She'd even written out, on a scroll that she made fire proof, how ninja went about controlling fire natured chakra.

Ace had to admit that those lessons and tips were very helpful to him. She also had him thinking about what fire really was. He'd never stopped to consider that he could control heat through his devil fruit powers as well, until Hayate made him think outside the box. He would start giving Deuce hot foots as control exercises, causing the first mate/doctor to swear profusely under his breath, but Deuce did admit that Ace needed to gain mastery over his devil fruit abilities.

With Hayate placing the seals that her Uncle Shanks had said were good for a ship as it was being made, and then having her shadow clones overlay them, the Piece of Spadille would be a very durable ship. Thanks to Fuuinjutsu they could store far more on the Piece of Spadille than would be normal, this included cannon balls, and cheap booze as weapons, " Why the cheap assed booze? " Deuce asks Hayate.

" Two words, _Molotov Cocktails_. I also have a shit ton of rags to use as fuses as well. "

Ace stares at his girlfriend before cackling maniacally, " You love blowing shit up too, don't you? "

" Hell yes, and since you are living flame…" Hayate deadpans.

Deuce smirks wickedly, " So we stock up on cheap booze to use as quick fire bombs, and keep the good stuff under lock and key huh? Though I do need medical grade alcohol for sterilization purposes, and of course there's cooking oil as well. "

" I can also make smoke bombs, paint bombs, and high grade explosive notes. Oh the wonders of Fuuinjutsu! " Hayate says.

Ace smirks, " Does this mean we can raid Marine bases, and you can set up all sorts of pranks on the way. "

Hayate pauses, brown eyes gaining a devilish light…in Konoha the Ninja Corps all shudder as one…" Why yes, yes it does, and since I can make storage scrolls we can steal every piece of information not nailed down. Instead of using time compression seals to train your little brother we should swing by Dawn Island, grab your little brother, and head straight to Spring Country. "

Ace and Deuce look at her, " Why Spring Country? "

" I'll tell you once we're underway, and I think you'll love the idea I've come up with, Captain. " Hayate says. Honestly Koyuki Kazahana or Yukie Fujikaze as her actress name would have no problems granting Ace at least full citizenship, ninja status, along with traveling rights, if only to pull one over on the World Government. The entirety of the Elemental Nations and Iron Country pulled together to keep those _Idiots_ out of their affairs, and they respected Gol D. Roger and Portgaz D. Rouge. Yes, Hayate knew _exactly who Ace happened to be_ , and she didn't give a flying fuck!

Being the Hero/Heroine of Snow/Spring Country was very useful, as she had let Koyuki know she was alive through the Toads, same with the Wind Daimyo, the Wave Daimyo honestly thought she was an orphan with amnesia, and that was how it needed to stay. Since Luffy happened to be Dragon's kid he'd be granted the same protections, and unless the World Government wanted to start a war with the Elemental Nations over traveling ninja on a long term intelligence/information gathering mission they couldn't be touched.

Marineford:

Monkey D. Garp shudders for no discernible reason, all he knew was that something _horrible had just happened_. It wouldn't be until he met Luffy at Galley-La, Water Seven in a little over three years that he would realize what that feeling had been. Of course, he also didn't realize that his decision to leave Luffy with the Dadan family would come back to haunt him either. He honestly had no clue how conniving, devious, deceitful, and cunning his grandson happened to be. Luffy was a danger _no one would ever see coming simply because he played the part of the lovable idiotic goofball far too well_. Luffy would have made on helluva ninja, that was for sure.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto.


End file.
